narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezing Release Vs. Scorch Release: Battle of the Sages
"This must be the place, Lawaki Island..." Sonai Soga thought to himself. He had finally found the rare island, home to special herbs and treasures. "Mission complete." He thought. He began walking around the coast, hoping to find something as quickly as he could. With the sun blazing high above, he began to look faster, uncomfortable with the heat. As he looked towards the nearby forest, he saw something with red hair, which was uncommon on the island. Walking from on uninhibited forest, a woman of rare beauty emerged from the slumps of bewildering wildlife terrain, her bright illuminating red hair brought the attention of everyone to were lucky enough to be in her presence. She was wearing rather tight form fitting clothing, which hugged her marvelous shaped body, perfectly matching that of an hour glass. Her usual shinobi attire. She had just finished a mission and important one at that. She had just successfully assassinated a thug that was local to the island, he had been ruling the island with an iron fist. Keeping its people from doing as they please. It was with a very cry for help when The Blood Diamond showed up. After completing her mission, her would have prepared to leave the island now that its people were free to return to their normalities. With her mind focused on solely returning home, she did not bother to acknowledge the man ahead of her. Seeing that the red hair belonged to a woman, Sonai walked to her to talk. "I'm Sonai, and yo-" Cutting himself off, he realized who the woman was, and got excited. "I've been looking for you, Blood Diamond. Care for a battle of the Sages?" Woman paused her movement, staring into the face of the man with her blue eyes she replied: "Battle of the Sages?" She repeated back to him, flipping her long red hair. "I don't mean to be crude. But unfortunately I don't want to partake in any such events, especially with an amateur like yourself." She scanned the man's slender build, sighing while running her hand through her hair. "I don't fight for fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way now." And with that comment she continued her trail, waving at the man as she walked away. Channeling chakra into his palm, Sonai pushed out a deadly wind, kicking up sand and trees. It was heading for the woman, whom Sonai wanted to fight. If it wasn't for Senjō's akin sensory skill, such a dramatic act of a desperation would have caught her off guard, resulting in sending her into the ground with great force. As she did feel the man's flowing chakra, she was able to figure our the type of nature he was channeling. The vortex of wind chakra hurled toward Senjō with a considerable amount of power. In order to make the man think that his attack succeeded, she waited until the last available second to dodge the vortex, sliding upon the sandy floor out of the way of the wind attack. Looking at the man, Senjō eyes changed from their natural blue color into a dark shade of red, matching the color of her hair. "You heard me before, did you not? You do realize what you're getting yourself into?"